Eternally Mine
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: When Christopher Robin comes home from college for the weekend, his old friends want to know if he still remembers them. This is his answer. Inspired by all the new Winnie the Pooh movies that have come out or will soon. Also to mark the twenty-second anniversary of Christopher Robin Milne's passing. Aug. 21, 1920-April 20, 1996.


Owl, dear, Owl, of course I remember you.

Why, just last week, I was the hero of the debate team

because I remembered one of our discussions

and I used it to help us win.

I was quite popular after that.

And, last semester, I passed two tests based on the information

that I learned from the Huge Book

that you made me read when I was young.

So, do not fear, Owl.

Dear, dear, Owl, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Rabbit, dear, Rabbit, of course I remember you.

You taught me how to create a plan and stick to it.

You taught me how to grow a garden

and cook my meals from what I produce.

The girls, I must say, are thoroughly impressed

and I thank you for that.

But, most importantly, you taught me how to be patient

with the people that I'd rather punch.

So, do not fear, Rabbit.

Dear, dear, Rabbit, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Kanga, dear Kanga, of course I remember you.

I could no more forget you than I could my own mother.

You were the one who banaged my scrapes

and kissed my bruised knees.

You even held my hand

when father pulled the thorn out.

But, most importantly,

you taught me about kindness

and I know that lesson will carry me far.

So, do not fear, Kanga.

Dear, dear, Kanga, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Roo, dear Roo, of course I remember you.

Did you know that there is a tree outside my dorm room

that I call my Roo Tree?

I think of you whenever I climb it.

And I always climb it when I have a book to read

because that is what we used to do together.

This year, I met someone who is raising her own little boy alone

I call him Roo because he reminds me of you.

He likes that name and I think

that you would like him too.

So, do not fear, Roo.

Dear, dear, Roo, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Piglet, dear, Piglet, of course I remember you.

You taught me that while being cautious is prudent

I need not fear when I have a friend by my side.

You also taught me that

even Very Small Animals can do big things and be very wise.

But, most importantly, you taught me

that I can give everything I have

to a friend in need.

So, do not fear, Piglet.

Dear, dear, Piglet, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Eeyore, dear, Eeyore, do not fear.

You taught me that even gray gloomy days

are filled with sunshine when you have friends.

And no matter how bad my day is going

it is always worthwhile to spread a little cheer.

You also taught me to be persistent

and to never give up, even when all seems lost.

Because one day, I'll find what I'm looking for.

So, do not fear, Eeyore.

Dear, dear, Eeyore, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Tigger, dear, Tigger, do not fear.

You taught me how to have fun

even when there was no fun to be had.

You gave me the desire to bounce high and always reach for the stars

even when they seemed out of my grasp.

You taught me that I can never be lost

as long as I'm on the right path.

And, most importantly, you taught me how to smile and laugh.

So, do not fear, Tigger.

Dear, dear, Tigger, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.

~*0*~

Pooh Bear, dear, Pooh Bear, do not fear.

You taught me how to be brave

in the face of impossible odds.

You taught me how to be strong,

even when it looked like everything was against me.

And you taught me how to be smart

even when I didn't think that I had anything to offer.

But, most of all, you taught me what friendship is

and how to love everyone

even when I don't think that I can.

So, do not fear, Pooh Bear.

Dear, dear, Pooh Bear, do not fear.

I will always remember you.

You will always be mine.


End file.
